Sam's cake to Kurt
by yoshi456
Summary: Sam hurted Kurt's feelings and know how to repay it


Kurt was crying in the choir room because of the day earlier. The things that Sam told and did him wasn't being himself.

_"Hey Sammy" Kurt said approaching Sam's locker _

_"Hey" Sam said in a tone that wasn't himself and also a slushy in his hands _

_"Everything okay?" Kurt asked getting worried. When he was about to touch Sam's face, Sam pushed him away._

_"Don't touch me, fag" Sam screamed_

_"What?" Kurt said worried _

_"You heard me, fag" Sam said and then he throw a slushy to him and ran away _

When Kurt remembered that moment, he began to cry even more. Then, Tina and Quinn enters and sees him and hugs him.

"Who did this?" Tina asked

"The person I'm dating" Kurt answered back

"Sam?" Quinn ask. Kurt nodded

"Why?" Tina asked

"Don't know" Kurt answered back "He also called me the f word" Kurt added. Tina and Quinn got even more mad at Sam.

"Stay Here" Tina said standing up and leading Quinn to the door.

Tina and Quinn standing up mad at Sam and left the room. Sam was looking for Kurt but then Quinn dragged him to the empty classroom where Tina was waiting for them to come. When they entered, Sam was confused and Quinn slapped him.

"What was that for?" Sam asked clearing the slapping Quinn gave him

"For hurting Kurt's feelings" Quinn answered standing next to Tina

"I didn't hurt his feelings" Sam answered back. Tina and Quinn were getting more angrier

"How come Kurt is crying in the choir room thank to you all by himself?" Tina asked

"He is?" Sam asked getting worried

"Of course he is" Quinn said

"Why did you do that to him?" Tina asked Sam

Sam seated in one of the seats and think about things straight. He realized that the fight that he had with his father that morning affected his relationship with Kurt. Then, he told the girls what had happened and they understood.

"That's no excuse to insult Kurt, you know right?" Tina said. Sam nodded

"I know" Sam answered covering his head between his arms "I think that I should apologize to Kurt now "

"You can't" Quinn said

"Why?" Sam asked

"Because he's covered in slushy and doesn't want to speak to you now" Tina answered.

"So, what do you suggests me to do" Sam asked curiously to the girls

"My suggestion would be the following: Make him a strawberry cake in a shape of heart saying that you're sorry" Quinn suggested Sam. He nodded.

"Can you girls help me do a cake?" Sam asked. Both girls nodded.

They helped Sam do an apology cake for Kurt in the cooking classroom. It was a white heart shape with the words 'Im sorry'

"Thanks girls" Sam greeted the girls. Both smiled

"You welcome" Tina told Sam

"Now get your man back" Quinn said "Be careful with the cake"

"Okay" Sam sad getting out of the classroom with the cake.

When Sam entered the choir room, he saw Kurt with red eyes and a sad face. He hide the cake.

"Hey babe?" Sam said sitting next to Kurt.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked looking at Sam.

"To say that I didn't mean to hurt your feelings this morning" Sam told him

"Why did you did that?What posed you to hurt me like that?" Kurt asked

"My fight with my father this morning" Sam answered feeling bad

"About what was the fight?" Kurt ask

"About you. He was saying bad things about you being a bad influence on me. That it was your fault that I'm gay and that I shouldn't be spending time with you" Sam was telling Kurt everything."I got in a fight with my dad and he hit me"

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked worried looking at Sam completely

"Yeah" Sam answered

"He hit you because of me?" Kurt asked. Sam nodded

"Then my mom kicked him out because she thought that he was being mean to me and to you" Sam added

"I'm sorry" Kurt said

"Why?" Sam asked

"For what happened this morning to you" Kurt said settling tears again in his eyes.

Sam hugged him to comfort him."It wasn't your fault, I'm the one to blame. Because of him, I hurt the one thing I really care about and love the most" Sam whispered Kurt. He smiled

"Really?" Kurt asked. Sam nodded

"Of course" Sam said giving Kurt a peek in the lips.

"Thanks" Kurt said smiling

"Why?" Sam asked confused

"For defending me" Kurt answered

"Don't worry, you know that I will never ever insult you" Sam answered hugging Kurt tightly. Then, he remembered that he had a cake for him.

"I made something for you" Sam remembered standing up and looking for the cake. Kurt raised an eyebrow with a confused face.

"What did you made?" Kurt asked curiously

"These" Sam said showing him the cake

"A cake" Kurt said curiously

"Not any cake, a cake with strawberries inside. Like the ones you like" Sam said

Kurt smiled and giggled. Then, he stands up to give a surprise kiss to Sam in the lips wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. Sam putted the cake down and deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and smiling. Tina and Quinn were looking at the happy couple throughout the door's window. When Sam saw them, he gave them two thumbs up. The girls smiled and left

When they separated, both smiled at each other

"So, I'm forgiven?" Sam asks curiously. Kurt nodded

"Good. Now, may I have a piece of cake, please?" Sam asked

"Of course" Kurt said giving a piece to Sam gently.

"Kurt" Sam said

"Yes?" Kurt ask

"I love you" Sam said holding Kurt's hand gently.

"I love you too Sammy" Kurt said back giving Sam a kiss in the cheek. Sam smiled and returned the kiss but in his lips.


End file.
